


Wake Me Up

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coffee, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Criminal Minds: Emily/JJ - Sleepy" for Drabbletag @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

"No, no, no," JJ pulled the covers over her head.

"Yes yes yes," Emily insisted and jerked the covers away. "Here I brought coffee."

JJ squirmed and shielded her face from the morning light. "No coffee. Sleep."

Emily chuckled and sipped her own coffee. "Come on we need to go in half and hour," she shook JJ with her free hand.

JJ opened her eyes, just a little. "Just so you know I'm blaming this on you."

Emily smirked. "If I remember right it was you that said, to go get the strap-on."

"Maybe."

"It was you that begged me to fuck you hard."

"That's true," JJ conceded. She moved so she was half sitting up and picked up the other cup of coffee from the nightstand. With every sip of the coffee she felt a little more alive. JJ drank quickly.

"Think you can make it out of bed now?" Emily teased.

"I'm willing to try," JJ huffed and groaned and with exaggerated effort, like a zombie rising from the grave, made it out of bed.

Emily watched JJ with admiring eyes as the blonde stretched then bent over to touch her toes. JJ's butt looked very appealing in the boyshorts she was wearing. JJ turned and caught Emily looking.

"Even first thing you have a great ass," Emily shrugged.

"You know I don't think we've got time to both take a shower," said JJ.

"We should save time and take one together then."

"That'll definitely wake me up."  



End file.
